<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huck and Stephen - Abandoned by lopingloup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070352">Huck and Stephen - Abandoned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopingloup/pseuds/lopingloup'>lopingloup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huck and Stephen [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol, Caretaking, Choking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leashes, Manhandling, Nausea, Nonhuman, POV Nonhuman, Physical Abuse, Retching, Sickness, Verbal Abuse, Whump, beaten, caretaker, injured, nonhuman whumpee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopingloup/pseuds/lopingloup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little light amongst the darkness for Pet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character, Pet &amp; Alyse, Pet &amp; Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huck and Stephen [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Huck and Stephen - Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first bit of comfort to the overwhelming 'hurt' :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The street lamps were swimming in front of them as Harrison dragged Pet up the street They couldn’t seem to get their balance, and Harrison’s erratic jerks on the leash repeatedly sent them tripping over their own paws and off the curb or into the gutter, leaving grazes on their side, and painfully jarring their injured tail.</p><p>“Keep upppp!” Harrison dragged roughly at Pet, who choked as they stumbled back to their feet with a breathless whine. Master Parry would have scolded them for making such a pathetic noise, but Harrison wasn’t even paying attention, too busy laughing and yelling drunkenly at his friends.</p><p>A car drew up, the headlights making Pet wince. Harrison staggered inside and Pet was dizzily dragged after him and pushed into the footwell, and when someone climbed in after them, Pet’s tail was stood on again, sending a flash of awful agony up their spine. They yelled out, their fur standing on end and ears flattened, before retching, the pain turning their already upset stomach. A hard smack slammed their head into the centre console of the car and Pet went limp. They weren’t quite unconscious, but dazed, and trying not to be sick or cry.</p><p>They came back to themself as Master Harrison tried to tow them out of the car and Pet was forced to move, or be strangled by the leash, or worse, left behind. Stumbling out of the car only to wretchedly throw up onto the pavement, Pet heard taunts and laughter around them, but couldn’t even care whether they were being good anymore. They were in too much pain from their broken tail and feeling like their stomach was trying to turn itself inside out.</p><p>A group of loud people, even louder than Harrison and his friends, passed by on the pavement and when they threw a bottle at the wall nearby and it shattered, Pet flinched away with a whimper even though it hadn’t been directed at them. Cars rushed by, pulling up and depositing more loud, unsteady people and Pet guessed that this, with all its tall buildings and noise, was the city where Master Parry came to work. Pet hated it already, wanting nothing more than to just <em>get away</em>.</p><p>They whined and managed to open their eyes against the bright, artificial lights around them enough to look up at Harrison, trying to silently plead with him to let them go home, or just anywhere at all that was quieter than here. But Harrison wasn’t paying them any attention, and when Pet dared to lightly tug Harrison’s trouser leg, though they’d have rather touched a bare electric wire than do that to Master Parry, they were carelessly knocked away and ignored.</p><p>Pet was beginning to realise that, as awful as Master Parry’s loathing was, Harrison’s drunken disinterest was worse.</p><p>So Pet sat on the damp pavement, sick and shivering, their skin hot and then cold under their fur, with their eyes mostly closed, just hoping Harrison would get bored of all this soon and take them back.</p><p>But Harrison didn’t get bored and they were forced to tag along behind him as he staggered and laughed his way down the city street, which was too crowded, too noisy, too much.</p><p>“Oh look!” a high voice called nearby and Pet didn’t even flinch, now, their ears flattened and shoulders hunched as they tried to retreat as far into Harrison’s shadow as they could. But someone had still spotted them, as Harrison was waiting in a long, rowdy queue, although what he was queuing for, Pet didn’t know or care.</p><p>“Is that- a dog?” More laughter, then Harrison drawling, slurring his words, and Pet couldn’t focus enough to make him out. The stranger’s sharp voices, though, cut through the throbbing in Pet’s head.</p><p>“A creature? Really? A real one?”</p><p>A hand on their cheek made them flinch with a soft whimper, especially because the hand had long, sharp nails, painted a bright blue, of the like Pet had never seen on a human. Claws like that would <em>hurt</em>, if they were scraped over Pet’s skin or dug into the sensitive membrane of their ear, but the hand continued to pat them gently and Pet forced themself still, dragging up reserves of fortitude from somewhere deep inside and reminding themself that they still had to be <em>good</em>. They had to. Master Parry had trained them better than to be so damn <em>weak</em>.</p><p>More hands joined the first, cooing over them, and, when the hands didn’t turn to pinching or tugging their ears or fur, Pet risked a glance up, their vision still swimming.</p><p>It was a group of women, dressed up in shiny outfits and with colours and paint around their eyes. Pet relaxed fractionally as the women fussed over them, their movements clumsy with alcohol and yet remaining careful.</p><p>“Aw they’re shy!” a taller one said, when Pet ducked their head.</p><p>A tug at the leash, less harsh than before, prompted them to follow Harrison as the line moved along. Harrison chatted with the women, smirking at them, as they continued to rub Pet’s head and pat their back pleasantly, if a little clumsily. Pet blinked back tears, from the pain in their tail, their exhaustion, and the unexpected kindness.</p><p>Reaching the front of the queue, Harrison tried to drag Pet into the building after him, before a big man, big enough that his boots could have broken Pet’s tail with just one step, held Harrison up. The women were still there, but only three now. One of them seemed clearer-eyed than the others and her gaze kept returning to Pet, her brows pressed together as she looked at Pet in the first show of concern that Pet had received in a long time.</p><p>Harrison grew angrier at being held up.</p><p>“I don’t even <em>care</em>!” Harrison slurred. “Look I’ll just leave it.” Harrison glared briefly down at Pet, his eyes unfocused. “Jus’ stay, mutt. Bye.” Pet blinked up at him, feeling themself shaking. What was Master Harrison saying? Where was he going?</p><p>“Mate you can’t leave it here-” the big man protested.</p><p>“Oh fuck this!” Harrison yelled suddenly, loud enough that Pet flinched with a whimper. “Hey, <em>hey</em>!” Harrison got his friends’ attention. “Let’s goooo guys, fuck your shitty club.”</p><p>Abruptly, the tension went out of Pet’s leash and Harrison walked away down the street, his friends laughing and staggering around him. Pet tried to hurry after him, before a group of strangers got in the way and Pet shied away from them so quickly in terror that they hit their injured tail on the pavement and were almost sick again from the pain.</p><p>The women appeared again then and, gently, kindly guiding Pet out of the way, towards a quieter bit of pavement and Pet, though they were thankful, twisted to look for Harrison, because he wasn’t meant to abandon them like this! Harrison had to return them to Master Parry, not leave them alone on the street with strangers. But they couldn’t see where Harrison had gone, he’d been swallowed up by the mass of people.</p><p>Terror choked them and Pet found themself to be trembling when one of the women, one wearing very tall, yellow shoes, carefully got down in front of them and gently stroked them until they felt like they could breathe again.</p><p>“We can’t just leave them,” she was saying and Pet mewled softly, begging, pressing their head closer to her, because being left alone again- the thought hurt more than they could bear. “How that dickhead could just walk off-”</p><p>“Alyseeee,” one of the others, who’d gotten quickly bored of stroking Pet, “come on, let’s <em>go</em>! Just- tie it up. The- its owner- dickhead, he’ll get it later! It’s not our <em>problem</em>!”</p><p>“Look at them,” the woman in the yellow shoes, Alyse, said. “They’re so upset, though.”</p><p>“What’re we going to do with it though?” the third woman put in, whilst texting on her phone. “Creature centres aren’t open. Club won’t let it inside. I’m not freezing my tits off out here, waiting for some rich prick to-”</p><p>Alyse scowled, but her hands stayed soft on Pet’s head, rubbing one of their ears just right, so that, just for a moment, they forgot that they were in a strange place, alone among strangers, their tail bent at a wrong angle, and feeling sicker than they’d ever been. Just for a second.</p><p>“Fuck off inside, then.” Alyse stayed by Pet’s side. “I’m not leaving the poor thing tied to the railing.”</p><p>“Jeeeesus.” Alyse’s friend rolled her eyes, but the other two grudgingly stayed.</p><p>“Look,” the woman on her phone said, clearly irritated. “Look, let’s just go to Maccies. ‘Kay? Warmer than here and I’m bored and I want chips. You can feed your new pet some- I don’t know, whatever those things eat.”</p><p>Pet didn’t want to eat <em>anything</em>, even though they knew they’d not eaten in much too long, but they’d have forced themself to swallow whatever food Alyse wanted as long as she didn’t abandon them completely.</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Alyse got gracefully to her feet with a groan, tugged down her dress and flicked her long hair out of her face. Pet wanted desperately to press close to her, but they didn’t want to annoy her with their neediness like they did Master Parry. “To Maccies, bitches.” She grinned, and then looked down at Pet, her expression going soft in a way that made Pet’s chest ache. “Come on, sweetheart. We’ll get you somewhere warm, give you some water, hey? That good?”</p><p>Pet couldn’t think of anything better, getting their unsteady legs under them as quickly as they could so that Alyse wouldn’t leave them behind, nausea and tiredness making them sluggish. But she didn’t hurry them, and the women’s heels meant they didn’t move too fast either. For a traitorous moment, Pet thought about getting to stay with Alyse for the week Master Parry was away. About her gentle smile and her promise to give them water and how she cared enough to keep the slack in the leash. But most of all, how she hadn’t left them. But she wasn’t their owner and Pet didn’t belong to her. They had to get back to Master Harrison somehow, even if he didn’t want them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do we stan Alyse or what :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>